finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo Ranch (Type-0)
Chocobo Ranch is a location in Akademeia in Final Fantasy Type-0. It is accessed from the portal in Akademeia lobby. At the ranch the cadets can interact with chocobos and their chicklings, and ride a chocobo in the pen. Chocobos are used as steeds for war by the Dominion of Rubrum forces, and thus the breeding of chocobos is overseen by the Central Command. Agito Cadets, albeit not part of the army, can also ride and breed chocobos. Rubicus ;Gla. XXIV, 689 RG Establishment of the Chocobo Ranch As part of the dominion legions' initiative to improve their armaments and overall preparedness, Central Command proposed the formation of Chocobo Squads in the year 689. Hoping to take advantage of these birds found all over Orience, scientists at Akademeia began investigating ways to raise and equip chocobos for use in battle. Through various studies, researchers discovered chocobos to be extremely agile creatures. They concluded that, by equipping these birds for combat, they could dramatically improve their troops' mobility. Consequently, the chocobos were officially adopted into the military, and the Third Armory Guild was established to facilitate chocobo breeding. The guild not only bred chocobos, but also raised them so as to cultivate their abilities. After war broke out, however, due to a lack of staff and an exceedingly high number of casualties in the field, the guild devolved into little more than a holding place for the chocobos. Furthermore, the official name--"the Third Armory Guild"--fell out of use, and virtually everyone around Akademeia refers to the facility as the chocobo ranch. Story When Ace and his siblings visited Akademeia during his plans on joining the academy as an Agito Cadet, he visited the Chocobo Ranch as he is fond of chocobos. At the ranch he met Izana Kunagiri, a legionary soldier, and befriended him. Izana told Ace about his brother, Machina, and how he had let him name his chocobo, ending up with "Chichiri," and Ace talked about his own distant relationship to his siblings. After becoming a cadet Ace met Izana at the ranch again. Izana told Ace about his complicated relationship to his brother, as he envied Machina's standing as an Agito Cadet while he was but a lowranking footsoldier. While proud of his brother's achievement, Izana wished to do well himself to likewise be a worthy elder brother. Ace asked if Izana could be deployed as his help in his upcoming mission, and Izana was taken aback, as only the best work with Agito Cadets and he didn't want Ace's charity. Ace explained it was to be his first mission and he would prefer working with someone familiar. Izana and Chichiri perish in the Capital Liberation while delivering a communicator to Ace, and most memories of Izana are erased from the minds of living. Machina still frequents the ranch, but cannot understand the sadness it evokes in him, wondering if "Chichiri" would be a suitable name for a chocobo. Ace later dreams of meeting Izana at the stables. Quests Chocobo breeding During free time the player can visit the ranch and breed chocobos at the stables with the chocobos they currently have in their inventory and greens. Cactuar sighting The traitor among the "Four Champions of Rubrum", which included Class Zero's commanding officer Kurasame Susaya, was said to have owned a pet cactuar, just like how Kurasame has a pet tonberry. Though the traitor perished in his attempt to kill his comrades, the cactuar is said to still lurk in Akademeia. The player can randomly encounter the pet cactuar while exploring certain areas of Akademeia. These areas include: Terrace, Chocobo Ranch, Back Garden and the Airship Landing. If encountered, the cactuar leaves behind Yugino's Crystal. It also drops an item needed for completing a task, and can drop random items, including a Crystal Shard and a Wizard's Hat. Gallery Akademeia-ChocoboRanchConcept-fftype0.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. Etymology Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Chocobo